Anna and the Queen
by tessmania
Summary: Sort of AU: Anna works in the castle where Elsa lives. Elsa's coronation is coming up and a whole bunch of royals and other elite are coming to Arendelle to celebrate, including prince Hans who may not have the best intentions with Elsa. Anna's intentions are to keep Elsa safe. TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1: Coronation day

_**I do not own any of the characters; they belong to Disney and the movie Frozen. This is my first shot ever at writing anything, so any feedback is more than welcome :)**_

**Chapter 1: Coronation day**

As long as 10 year old Elsa could remember this vibrant young redhead, with piercing teal eyes would visit the castle where she and her parents lived. The girl, she found out, lived in the orphanage down the fjord; Elsa once followed the girl when she saw the girl was done working in the castle. She was intrigued by the adorableness and determination the girl had shown her. When Elsa followed the girl to the orphanage, the warden of the orphanage however caught Elsa "princess, what are you doing all alone down the fjord? Isn't Anna's work to your liking?" Elsa, taken by surprised, had stammered "N..No sir, I mean.. Yes sir. I mean, everything is fine!" quickly turning to run back to the castle. What Elsa didn't see is Anna peeking around the door to watch her leave, a small and shy smile around the corners of her mouth, a twinkle in her eyes.

Anna loved working in the castle, she didn't do much at this young age but she hoped she could when she was older. The royal family and staff all formed a family and that was something Anna had never known. And of course there was the princess; Anna adored the princess secretly. She loves the magic feeling she brings upon the castle and Arendelle, she loved how confident Elsa was in everything she did. "One day, I am going to befriend her" Anna thought that day when Elsa ran away from the orphanage.

_11 years later_

A lot has happened since that day at the orphanage, the most important for the princess being Elsa's parents, the king and queens' death during a storm at sea. Leaving Elsa an orphan, the girl felt alone and abandoned and lost her enthusiasm for anything related to the kingdom. This soon has to change though; very soon, for coronation day is only a week away.

For Anna little had changed but her duties in the castle; she now was a cook's assistant and helped out in the stables whenever she could. She always felt sympathy towards animals and they love her back just the same. She even persuaded the stable manager to take in a moose she had found just outside Arendelle on one of her hikes. The moose holds a special place in her heart, Sven is the only one she can vent to and won't judge her, push her away or ignore her. "Coming to think of it, Sven doesn't really do anything besides eating carrots" was a thought that passed Anna's mind quite a lot.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Anna and the other kitchen staff have started preparations to a welcome dinner to all trading partners of Arendelle, for they would attend the coronation. Anna has never seen other royals and elite before, let alone this many! "Who are the most important, miss Haugen?" The chef, preoccupied with preparing the chocolate Elsa used to love as a child answered "I wouldn't know, dear. It's been so long since this castle has seen happiness and visitors.. I think the most important person attending, is anyone who can make Queen Elsa melt her heart and help to make her feel loved again." Anna sighed and nodded in agreement. Elsa wasn't the same since her parents death, Anna has noticed as has anyone else working in the castle. Elsa had shut the doors and hardly let anyone in. She treated her heart the same way; she spents most of her time in her room, which always feels cold whenever Anna brings up drinks or food for the queen. Sometimes Anna brings extra chocolates to the queen's room, earning her a small, but sad smile.

Anna felt for the princess, soon to be queen. Anna knows what it feels like to be alone and not having anyone really. But Anna had learned that one makes their own happiness and should not be held back by who they used to be. Anna has set out a course, a challenge even maybe, to be that person to melt Elsa's heart. For she knows, no , she feels there is something drawing her towards the princess. She just can't quite figure out what it is.

_The day before coronation day_

All week guests have been arriving at the castle, leaving every room occupied and the kitchen personnel, including Anna, working round the clock to make everyone's stays to their liking. Anna didn't mind the extra work; she can now stay at the castle and keep an extra eye out for Elsa. Anna has served the duke of Weaseltown, or was it Weselton? "Ah well, the duke looked like a weasel so he might as well have named the town after one", Anna thought. And then there was this prince, he was handsome alright, but something about his presence bothered Anna. He wasn't arrogant or anything, he actually seemed quite nice, he was actually flirting with Anna: "thank you for the lovely dinner, gorgeous. You can bring me breakfast in bed in the morning, if you want to and if you'll look as good as you do today I might even let you stay with me for a bit". Anna blushing fierily quickly went for the door and ran to the kitchen.

"God what can I do about this prince, Miss Haugen? He keeps making these innuendos and he's freaking me out!" "It's only a couple more days Anna! It runs in his family, from what I've heard all his brothers are quite "well known around the country", if you know what I mean. Keep an eye out for yourself okay? And please keep an eye out for the other girls as well."

_The coronation_

Elsa woke up at 3.30 A.M. that night, she had dreamt about ruling Arendelle, it wasn't the first time she dreamt –and felt- it, but the dream seemed that more vivid tonight; She wasn't ready to rule, she didn't even know the country "how can I rule a kingdom I know nothing of? How can I rule and control this kingdom, if I can't even rule and control my emotions?" she whispered to herself. It was true, she had felt anxiety for going out of her room, for letting people in; hadn't they all left her? Her parents, most of her staff.. Elsa quickly slipped into her winter boots and pulled on a sweater that had once belonged to her dad; slipping from her room her feet took her to the castle's courtyard –already in full decoration- and up the walls surrounding the castle. The moment she reached the top of the stairs Elsa sighed with relief. "Arendelle, my wonderful Arendelle, don't you ever change". Arendelle hadn't changed much over the years and looked more beautiful than Elsa remembered from her youth. The marketplace with all the coloured lanterns, the bakery with an already steaming chimney, the seaport, always busy.. The northern lights were vaguely visible through the mist hanging in the fjord but made a spectacular view. "Okay Arendelle, we're going to do this, you and me, together." Determined she started to walk down the stairs, it wasn't until she reached the courtyard again she noticed eyes looking at her from one of kitchen windows. Her breath caught when she noticed, she knew those eyes.. ANNA! "Hello, my queen?" it wasn't until she heard those words, Elsa realized she called out loud for the girl. "Ummm, yes. Would you mind bringing me breakfast in the tearoom tomorrow morning? A queen ought to act like one, shouldn't she?" "Okay my queen, no problem, breakfast in the tearoom." Elsa turned to go back to bed, not noticing another pair of eyes had been looking at her through one of the top windows.

It took a while before Elsa finally falls asleep, Anna was in her mind, beautiful yet fragile as she is, Elsa thought. She was glad to see Anna hadn't changed a bit and was still in the castle. Elsa could relate to the girl really well, she realized; they both are orphans now and they both lead a socially isolated life. Realizing this, Elsa also realized she should change that, being the queen and all. "Starting tomorrow, everything will be different" she murmured before falling asleep, dreaming of bright teal eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The coronation was held in a private setting; just the most important royals were allowed to attend. The ball however was open to all royals, elite and trading partners. There even was a feast for the citizens of Arendelle.

Queen Elsa, god she couldn't get used to that title, is to open the ball. The only problem is, no male relative is available and none of the royals have asked her yet. So there she stands, in front of her throne. She can oversee everything happening in the ballroom, the beautiful decorations: flowers, curtains, the stage on which the national orchestra was seated as well as the choir, the polished wooden floor and the newly renovated ceiling painting; even the cute redhead adding an extra stack of chocolates to the bar. Lost in her thoughts about the girl, Elsa hadn't noticed the Duke of Weselton standing before her. This was no surprise, Elsa thought smiling; this man was too small to please any woman.

He bowed in front of her, speaking of the bond Weselton had always had with Arendelle etc. etc. Elsa wasn't paying attention, her eyes had drifted back to find the redhead. When she couldn't find Anna, Elsa just caught the final words of the duke "…open the ball with you". "Excuse me, what?" Elsa asks astonished. The duke cleared his throat and repeated "If you want me to, I'd be happy to dance and open the ball with you. I am actually the most famous dancer in Weselton, I know a lot of different and difficult moves!" The duke started hopping around on one leg waving his arms, almost knocking over one of the waiters. The other guests glanced Elsa's way, making her smile nervously and nod towards them.

At the exact moment Elsa was about to step down from the stage which her throne was set upon, another man bows in front of her. "My beautiful queen, may I have this dance and open the ball with you?" The man had half long brown hair and big bright eyes; he wore a really nice white and blue suit and looked charming. Seeing the queen in thought he quickly added "I am sorry my queen, for not introducing myself properly. My name is prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. I would be honoured to open the ball with you if you'd want me to, your highness." "Now is as good of a time as ever" Elsa mumbled under her breath as she takes Prins Hans's hand to open the dance. They walk into the centre of the ballroom, applauded by the other guests and getting a dirty look from the Duke.

Anna who had just re-entered the ballroom with a new tray of crystal glasses caught a glimpse of the prince and Elsa starting their dance. She didn't know the queen could dance! It did however make sense to her, she couldn't think of one book she had ever read in which a princess couldn't dance.

Elsa looked beautiful in her bright blue and purple gown, it suited her perfectly and the colours made her eyes even brighter than Anna had ever seen them. Oh no.. Had she just admitted to checking out the queen occasionally? She didn't say that out loud did she? She glanced around, but everyone was paying attention to the queen anyway. The ballroom looked beautiful and happiness seems to have reached Arendelle's castle once again.

"You look beautiful, your highness. More beautiful than the stories I have heard of you give you credit for." "You have heard stories about me?" Elsa asks Hans in surprise. "Ohh yes, I have. One of our maids actually used to work here. She turned to us when.. when..". "When my parents died" Elsa sighs. "Yes.. I am so sorry your highness. I didn't mean to bring back these sad memories". Elsa turned her head away from the prince, ready to quit dancing and return to her throne when the prince says "Don't you just wish you could run away sometimes, leaving everything behind never having to look back again and start over?" "Yes. I have wished that wish a thousand times upon every fallen star I would see. I wish I didn't have to live alone in this castle; I wish I could feel love, instead of abandoned, I wish.. I don't even know what to wish for anymore. But here I am.. The only thing for me to do here is rule the kingdom." The prince looks deep into Elsa's eyes "yet here you are, with me. Dancing, without caring about anyone else here; just dancing with me. " Which brought a small and shy smile to Elsa's face. It didn't happen often that Elsa were without words.

When Anna left the ballroom to return to the kitchen, she glanced at the queen and prince Hans once again; Prince Hans looked as if he was courting the queen, looking more slick, smooth and charming than ever before. Anna doesn't like the sight of this one bit.


	2. Chapter 2: Courting and courtyards

_**I do not own any of the characters, as they belong to Disney's Frozen.**_

_**So I should probably tell you there is a trigger in this chapter. Sorry! **_

_**Chapter 2: Courting and courtyards**_

Both Anna end Elsa didn't get much sleep that night, not for the same reasons though. Anna was up all night cleaning the castle; Elsa was up to other business including a certain prince.

Elsa had danced all night, mostly with this charming prince Hans who seemed to know exactly what she was feeling at any given time. At the end of the night, Elsa had thanked everyone for coming as everyone left the ballroom; the very last person to leave was Hans. "Could I perhaps enjoy the presence of your company a little while longer, your majesty?" he asked upon escorting Anna to the great hall. Elsa, who wasn't quite ready to go to bed yet, answered Hans "I have a little time to spare before my first real day as Queen of Arendelle, might as well make it worthwhile!"

So here they are, sitting in the castle's beautiful garden, reliving some of that nights great moments. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" Hans asks. "When I was about 9 or 10 years old I was in a dance/musical group, we had to learn all sorts of routines. The final one my parents saw was my favourite story, it was an adaptation of the swan lake; I played the white swan. Everything went so well, I even got to do my routine on ice to make it fit better to what Arendelle was most famous for. My parents were so proud… You know you are actually the first person I can talk to about this?" Hans looks up in surprise "You never talked about this to anyone?" he says as he takes Elsa's hands in his. "No, I haven't. I have never felt comfortable enough and I have lived by myself for all these years; Except for the staff and the occasional tutors coming in. I don't even remember what it feels like to have a real family". Giving Elsa a comforting smile Hans replies "I can show you, if you wanted me to that is. I have a dozen brothers, some with wives and children, some with the occasional flings. You can come visit the Southern Isles anytime you'd want and I would be happy to offer you a stay at the palace." Earning him a small shy and twinkling eyes from Elsa.

Anna, who was throwing out the trash in the courtyard, sees Elsa and Hans returning from their night in the garden as they return at the break of dawn. Anna, who doesn't want to be seen by Hans quickly hides behind the dumpster. If only she had known there was stack of tools behind it! The moment she jumps to hide, she stubs her toe on a hammer and barely misses a shovel, which would for sure have come up to hit her in the face. Crying out from her throbbing toe and keeping in some very unladylike words, Anna falls down. She has barely even touched the ground as Hans grabs her in the neck, pulling her out from behind the dumpster "INTRUDER! MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN TO THE QUEEN!" He yells as he pushes her forward and down on her knees again in front of Elsa. "Anna, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?!" Elsa asks, astonished from seeing the redheaded girl here. "Ummm hi. I mean.. Good.. morning my queen. I was wondering if you would still like breakfast to be served in the tearoom. Also I was taking out the trash and didn't want to disturb you and the prince, guess I failed miserably huh!" Anna babbled. She couldn't admit of course she had volunteered to take the trash out to keep an eye on the queen. "Goodmorning? Is it morning already? I better go to sleep as soon as possible. Thank you for this wonderful evening prince Hans, I shall see you tomorrow." As Elsa said her goodbye to Hans, she quickly went back into the castle to find her bed, and a note laid on top of her pillow: "_Someone who cares is watching over you"_.

Hans, taken by surprise at Elsa's sudden leave, quickly helps Anna back to her feet. "I am sorry, for grabbing you like that. Though I must say, I like what I just felt" he said, with a vile smirk on his face. Anna, who was to shocked at these words to say anything really, stands still and watches Hans go back into the castle as well.

Hans also finds a note on his pillow: "_I am watching you" _is all it says.

As Hans closes the doors behind him, Anna returns to Miss Haugen in tears and explains to her what had just happened. "That man is really unbelievable. How can he do that to the queen, how can he do that to me?! I feel sorry for the queen and I feel dirty myself. YUK!" "Go to bed Anna, take a bath and get some rest. I'll have Ingrid prepare breakfast for tomorrow so you can sleep, but be here at lunch!" Anna does as she is told, but sleep doesn't come quickly for her as she tries to come up with ways to keep Queen Elsa away from prince Hans.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Elsa wakes up to the sound of a knock on the door and soft voice asking "are you decent, my queen?" Elsa, who quickly jumps out of bed, says as loud as her voice allows "come in!" "Breakfast is served in the tearoom, just as you asked your highness" Ingrid said. "Thank you Ingrid. Would you mind setting up an extra seat later for prince Hans and ask him to join me at lunch?" "Of course my queen, no problem." Over breakfast Elsa read the telegrams guests who attended had left for her upon their departure. Everyone had loved the coronation, the ball and wish Elsa the best of luck in ruling Arendelle. Elsa finally has a feeling she can do this; though something still is pulling her away, she just wasn't sure what that exactly is.

Anna slept a good while that night. She even wakes up an hour early feeling quite rested. She is happy to have the extra time, this way she can squeeze in a visit to Sven in the stables right before lunch. She gets dressed as soon as she can before running downstairs to grab a sandwich and be off to the stables. When she reaches the stairwell to go down to the kitchen, Hans is suddenly standing right in front of her. The smirk on his face gives Anna the shivers. "Good morning prince Hans, can I help you?" "Actually.. yes, I think you can" he answers as he closes the space between them and pins Anna in a corner. Leaning in closer and closer Hans says "I am intrigued by how you always seem to be around the queen. You're eyes are always looking for her. Almost as if… Nahh that couldn't be, could it?" Hans says to Anna as he brushes his hand over her cheek and arm, slightly touching Anna's breast. Anna, who is now shivering and close to crying whispers "I.. I.. I don't k.. know wh..what you're t..t..talking ab..bout" closing her eyes and turning away from Hans within the small space she has. Hans is not satisfied with this answer and especially dislikes Anna turning away from him. "Don't you dare look away from me!" he hisses at her as he grabs Anna's buttocks with one hand pulling her close to him, while his other hand grabs a hold of Anna's cheek and chin, making her face him. "I have seen the way you look at her. What a joke, you don't stand a chance and you know it! I think you can best leave this castle, for I will make her my queen and I will have you imprisoned for looking at her like that when I'm king!" Anna, finding a little bit of her courage back says "I am part of this castle; I am part of the queen's staff. If anyone is able to send me away it is her, not the evil dishonourable prick you are." Hans, who is heavily irritated now, pins Anna even more to the wall, holding her hand behind her back with one hand as he uses the other to feel her body up and down; making Anna softly cry for help as she tries to fend him off of her. This makes the prince even more infuriated and makes him pant in Anna's neck with pleasure, lust and most of all anger. The moment Hans's hands move beneath Anna's skirt they hear footsteps coming up from the kitchen. Panicked, Hans hisses into Anna's ear "If you tell anyone about this, I will tell the queen everything, I will tell her you have been stalking her and have you imprisoned!" He pushes Anna down the corner and runs off, leaving Anna helpless and alone.

Anna needs more than a couple of minutes to catch her breath and stop crying. She has completely lost her appetite and all she wants to do now is go and see Sven. Anna uses the walls to help get her up and get back on her feet, as she stands up she feels she isn't that stable at all and her knees are all wobbly. As good as she can she rushes to the stables, not looking up where she's going and doing her best not to cry. As soon as she's in the stable's she crashes next to Sven and holds him as close to her as possible. Shivering and crying Sven licks Anna's face, not sure what is going on.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

At lunch Anna is to serve Queen Elsa and prince Hans. If she had only known Hans would sit at the table with the Queen, she wouldn't have felt a pang in her chest as she went through the doors into the diningroom. If she had known, she wouldn't have almost dropped the tray she was carrying; the rinkling earning her a surprised look from the Queen and a compelling, angry look from Hans; the Queen of course couldn't see the look on Hans's face. Anna does her best to act as normal as possible when serving, but feels sick to her stomache. When lunch is almost over she excuses herself "I'm sorry, your highness but I have to..."she can't even finish her sentence as she rushes out, cluthing her hands to her mouth to keep from vomiting. She reaches the servants bathroom and throws out all her guts, crying over what happened earlier. Miss Haugen however hears Anna's throwing up and comes in; Anna who is surprised at Miss Haugen's sight, tries to regain her composure before trying to walk out past her. "Where do you thinkg you're going? I think you're better off in bed than serving Queen Elsa and Prince Hans, with that awful smell coming off of you! Shoo, go take a shower and rest!" Anna, too tired and too full of emotion does as she's told.

In the shower, Anna scrubs, scrubs and scrubs, but nothing can make her feel clean again; making her even more emotional and hysterical. Scrubbing harder and harder she scrubs the skin off her knuckles and starts crying even more at the sight of it. Too tired to stand any longer she gets into bed, but can't sleep; "who will keep an eye out for the Queen now?" is all she can think about right now, trying to push away the awful memories of that day.

_**Don't you just hate Hans?! The douche! I have my ideas ready for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long before it's up! In the mean time, if you have any feedback or maybe even prompts as to where the story should go please message me! You can also do this on tumblr if you want to: .com**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick with me throughout the story :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Set sail!

_**Again, trigger warning! I still hope you enjoy reading :)**_

**Chapter 3: Set Sail!**

It had been a week since Hans intimidated Anna. Anna tried to avoid being around him as much as possible, though she was still obliged to answer to the Queen whenever Elsa asked for her. Elsa noticed something was different in the girls' behaviour and her eyes had lost a bit of their spark; she did seem happy to serve the queen though. "I have to talk to her about this, better sooner than later."

Hans notices how Elsa's eyes follow Anna around whenever she's in the room, he sees the same look in Elsa's eyes as he has seen in Anna's. "It's just wrong" he mutters. "What's that?" Elsa asks him. "Oh umm, I wondered if you wanted to come along. I'd love to take you with me to see the Southern Isles. Maybe you and my parents can set up a new trading contract and I could show you around. Mixing business with pleasure, you know" smiling his most charming smile. The question startles both Anna and Elsa. "I think… that would be okay, there are no pressing matters I should attend and I plan on visiting all of Arendelle's partners anyway." At the moment Elsa finishes her sentence the door to the reading room slams shut. "Shit shit shit shit shit! SHIT!" Anna mutters to herself as she slams the door, how on earth can I show Elsa this guy's a douche and is up to no good at all?!"

Completely pre-occupied and muttering to herself, Anna makes her way back to the kitchen. She doesn't notice someone else is making his way to the kitchen as well; the moment she rounds the corner leading to the staircase for the kitchen she runs into the stranger, dropping the tray she was carrying which luckily was empty, and falling. "Ohh, I'm so sorry!" Anna says getting up and picking the tray back up. "Oh, hi! I haven't seen you here before. My name is Anna, I work in the kitchen" Anna babbles. "Then you're the one I need to follow! I'm Kristoff, I'm a third officer at prince Hans's vessel I was looking for the kitchen to see if there's a way to restock our supplies before we sail." "Why didn't you stay at the castle or the village like the rest of your crew?" Anna asks "and you'll have to talk to Miss Haugen about that, follow me I'll show you." As they both make it to the stairs and descent Kristoff answers "I've never been the type of guy to stay indoors, I love being outdoors and well, someone had to stay at the ship anyway. It's spectacular how many stars you can see from the water, at least when the skies are clear that is." "I hope to make a journey across the seas sometime.. Anyway, this is Miss Haugen" Anna says pointing towards her "she can help you." "Maybe I will someday" Anna replies as she goes back to the reading room to see if she can be of service.

Before Anna can make it back, Elsa comes out of the room and walks toward her. "Do you have a moment, come stand over here" Elsa's says, grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her aside. Anna is taken by surprise at this bold action from the queen, feeling her heart skip a beat. Elsa is surprised by the feeling she gets from this girl, the attraction she feels, and her breath caught. Needing a moment to regain herself, Elsa looks down at their hands before speaking; the sight of it makes her smile. Elsa realizes the genuine feeling is something she hasn't felt in a long time. "Anna.. Are you okay? You've been acting different lately and it worries me. I've never seen you other than your cheerful, helpful self. Is anything the matter?" The question startles Anna, as she's tried her best to act as if nothing had changed. She couldn't of course tell Elsa what happened, she had no idea if the queen even knew she was gay, let alone her opinion on homosexuality and equality. "Eh. Um. Everything is fine, your highness. I guess I've been a bit stressed lately, with the coronation and prince Hans's stay; maybe it's been a bit much." Anna says "Not that I'm complaining!" she adds as she realizes she might have come off as whining. "Are you sure that's it?" Elsa says "well, then I think you deserve some time away from the castle. Hans has invited me to come to the Southern Isles with him and I want you to come with me." It takes Anna a couple of seconds to process what she'd just heard. "So you've decided to go then?" Anna asks Elsa, "you're going to the Southern Isles with.. with.. with him?!" As Anna sees Elsa's shocked face, she realizes "I am soo sorry, again! I'll go with you, of course. I'll go wherever you want me to go." Looking up into Elsa's eyes Anna whispers "I'll go wherever you go", intrigued by the words this girl has spoken Elsa lets go of Anna's hands an puts her hands around Anna's neck, pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you so much for sticking around. I am thankful you're here and you're here with me. I admire you're courage and perseverance, you're a wonderful girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" The hug lasts longer than both Elsa and Anna had expected; The moment Elsa pulls back from the hug and lets her hands slide down Anna's arms, she feels the girl has gotten goose bumps. Before Elsa can point it out to her, Anna almost slams her lips against Elsa's cheek, slightly brushing the corner of Elsa's lips as well. Elsa puckers her lips a bit but before she can actually start the kiss, Anna takes off and runs out of the castle. Elsa is left blushing and watches this girl run awa. A snap in her chest leaves her feeling overwhelmed and unable to move for a solid minute.

Now she has to go back and tell Hans she will go with him, though she's not too sure about her reasons why anymore.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

The whole castle is in turmoil, vessels are being readied to accompany Prince Hans's across the seas. Tomorrow at dawn the journey to the Southern Isles commences and Anna is nowhere near ready. Trying to pack a suitcase she has thrown all of her clothes around her room "where is the…" "Oh I need my…" "should I pack this?" are phrases Anna mutters to herself about every 2 to 3 minutes. She needs to get her suitcase to the harbour in "shit I only have 30 minutes left! And where is my _Skadi_ talisman?" Anna had found a pendant with a Norwegian Goddess on it after she ran away after her encounter with Hans. She just has to buy a necklace for it and she can take it with her.

After about 27 minutes Anna is in the harbour, dragging her suitcase behind her looking for the drop-off point. Walking through the harbour, Anna hears a familiar voice singing:

"_Born of cold and winter air__  
__And mountain rain combining__  
__This icy force both foul and fair__  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining__Cut through the heart, cold and clear__  
__Strike for love and strike for fear__  
__See the beauty sharp and sheer__  
__Split the ice apart__  
__And break the frozen heart__Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold__  
__Ice has a magic can't be controlled__  
__Stronger than one, stronger than ten__  
__Stronger than a hundred men__Born of cold and winter air__  
__And mountain rain combining__  
__This icy force both foul and fair__  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining__Cut through the heart, cold and clear__  
__Strike for love and strike for fear__  
__There's beauty and there's danger here__  
__Split the ice apart__  
__Beware the frozen heart"_

"You have a lovely voice" Anna says to Kristoff as he finishes the last note. "Holy mooseballs! How long have you been standing there?!" he replies, shocked that someone beside him is there and heard him sing. "Well not that long, don't worry! I recognized your voice and the song so I just stayed and listened for a bit. How do you know the song? It's the song of Arendelle's ice workers." "My parents are from here, my dad actually was an ice worker but they died as they got caught in a snowstorm and couldn't find shelter in time. It's alright, no need to feel sorry for me.." "Well I know how you feel, you know. I never knew my parents; my dad left my mum before she gave birth to me, my mum got sick after I was born and died of a bad cold and fever." Anna replies, trying to reassure Kristoff. "I'm sorry" he replies, "me too" is all Anna can say. "I have to get back to the castle, but I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Yes, you will! I've been assigned to the queen's vessel so I'll be aboard on your ship instead of Prince Hans's!" "I'm looking forward to it, see you tomorrow!" Kristoff doesn't reply, he is already back to packing the vessels with luggage and provisions.

As Anna makes her way back to the castle she stops by a little shop to buy the necklace. As soon as she opens the door she is greeted by a "YOOHOO! Big summer blowout!" which makes her smile uncontrollably. "Hey there Oaken, how are you? How are the husband and kids?" "Oh hi sweetie, I'm glad to see you! Everything is fine, we're all doing good! How can I help you?" "I'm looking for a necklace to go with this pendant" Anna tells Oaken as she shows him her talisman. "That's a gorgeous pendant" Oaken says. "It's Skadi, the Goddess of winter and hunt; she also represents justice, vengeance and righteous anger" all suiting Anna very well at the moment. "Skadi is also the Goddess who sentenced Loki to be bound underground and have his face dripped by a poisonous snake as a payment for his crimes." Anna liked the idea of this to happen to Hans very much! "I am amazed by how you know all this, Oaken. Thank you so much for that information! Do you have a silver necklace to go with it?" she replies. "For you Anna, of course I do; here you go. Consider it an early birthday gift, I think you deserve it." The kind gesture makes Anna blush and as she takes the necklace from Oaken, she kisses his cheek "thank you so much Oaken, I wish there were more people like you around here. I'll come visit you and the family when I get back! Byee!" As Oaken winks he shouts after Anna "Safe trip Anna, keep our beautiful Queen safe!"

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

The morning of departure Anna wakes up early and after she's dressed and had breakfast she makes her way to the harbour. She can't wait to finally leave Arendelle and see the world. It's just before dawn as Anna walks to the boardwalk that leads to the ships. She's one of the first to arrive, the only other person on the boardwalk is.. "Hans" Anna gasps. She turns around to walk away from him but he has already seen her. "Hello, Anna" he sneers across the boardwalk, "what's the rush?" he says as he makes his way towards her. "How did you do it? How did you get the queen to take you with her? I mean, you're nothing but a servant." "I.. didn't do anything. The queen asked me and I said yes." "Well…" Hans says as he pushes Anna against the crates left on the board "Are you going to say yes to me too? Are you going to enjoy my presence as much as you enjoy the Queen's?" he says as he leans his body against Anna's. Anna hears the arousal in Hans's voice and feels a bulge coming up in his pants where he leans against Anna's leg. Disgusted by the feeling Anna tries her best not to puke; At that moment Hans cups her breast and kisses Anna in the neck. That's it for Anna and she pukes all over him; making him scream in disgust and anger.

Kristoff comes running off one of the ships as he hears the shout, he has a hard time keeping his composure at the sight of Hans. Elsa comes rushing over the boardwalk as well and sees Anna looking shocked and sick and Hans lifting his arm to strike Anna in the face "NO!" she yells at the sight, taking Hans and Anna by surprise. "Kristoff, help Hans change into something.. less disgusting. Anna, you come aboard and eat something light before we depart." They all make their way onto their vessels. "Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asks Anna as they make it below decks. Trying not to cry Anna asks "Ehh. Can I freshen up a bit before we talk, your highness?" "Of course Anna, there's a bathroom down the hall to your right. And mind your head!" "thank you your highness"

Before Anna is finished freshing up she hears Hans talking loudly to Elsa "That servant of yours just tried to kiss me! When I refused and told her off she put her finger down her throat and threw up all over me!" "What? No.. No.. Anna wouldn't do that.." Elsa replies. "Then how do you explain what you just saw?" "I can't, I didn't see what happened so I can't. I am sorry if what you say is true. I'll talk to Anna about it as soon as we've left Arendelle. I'll find a way to deal with this." Elsa promises Hans. "You'd better!" Hans spits Elsa's way, "You'd better." He then walks back to his own ship so their journey can begin.

_**What will happen during the journey across the sea? What will Anna tell Elsa? And what about that almost kiss?! Stay tuned ;)**_


End file.
